The Sound Village Games
by secretlyhappy
Summary: Temporary title (unless people like it). Long story short: The guys of the Sound 5 plus Sasuke get bored, steal chicks to fulfill there...NEEDS...and one of them will get to have some fun with a certain redhead. Can he break her? And when he does will he want the multiple girls the others will be sharing? I think we all know this will be rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's Kit! I will be your author for this story :D Tayuya's legit, so this will probably be based around her half of the time, the other half on the others. So yeah read it! :D**

* * *

It was just your typical day in the Sound. Jirobo was eating like a garbage disposal. Kimimaro was being his scary and antisocial self. Sakon and Kidomaru were playing shoji. Ukon was enjoying his time outside of his brother. Sasuke was being an emo asshole, and Tayuya was being the usual bitch.

Sasuke called them all into the kitchen, hosting one of their weekly "find something fun to do" meetings. "Alright, here's the deal. None of us around here are getting any…_action_-,"

"Since Tayuya refuses to cooperate." Sakon muttered. Tayuya rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyway, I think we should go out and get someone that we can use to…_satisfy_ or needs." Sasuke continued. Tayuya snorted.

"Count me out. I'm not gonna help you kidnap some random chick just so you can have sex." She half growled.

"None of us expected you to join the fun." Kidomaru stated. He turned back to Sasuke. "Who are we gonna get?"

"I have someone in mind." He replied deviously.

* * *

Sakura was walking down the alley toward her apartment when she heard her name. She turned around, staring straight into the face of Sasuke. "S-Sasuke!"

"Hello Sakura." He said with a slightly creepy grin.

"W-what are you doing here?" She was still completely shocked that she was talking to her old love.

"Well, I came here to get something, which happens to be you." He explained. Her eyes widened in fear and she backed away from him and into Kidomaru. "Don't worry, you'll have fun." Then, everything went black for Sakura.

* * *

Sakura slowly regained her consciousness and found herself lying naked in a strange room. She looked around at the stone walls and steal door. She sat up in the small slab bed. "Hey you're finally fucking awake!" Sakura looked over to see a redheaded woman sitting over in the corner.

"W-where am i?" Sakura tried to sound confident but failed miserably. "And why am I naked?"

"Oh well you see, Sasuke and the other guys brought you her, to the Sound, because they need you to "satisfy there needs". I know, that sounds idiotic, I thought so too. Oh, and you're naked because they didn't feel like waiting for you to wake up and started to "play" a few hours ago." Tayuya explained. "I'm only in here because they're making me take care of you and shit."

"Why don't they just "play" with you?" Sakura half growled at the other girl. Tayuya shrugged.

"They can't tame me." She said simply. Tayuya let out a small laugh. "Hope you weren't a virgin." Sakura scowled.

"Lucky for me, I wasn't." She stated smugly. Tayuya got up and headed to the door.

"I'll be bringing you food and shit; gotta keep your strength up." She teased the pink haired girl. "I'll be back."

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since Sakura arrived to the Sound. Her and Tayuya had actually grown to be pretty good friends; their personalities matching up well. Tayuya had Sakura's breakfast and was taking it into her. She stepped through the door, closing it behind her. She looked over to see Sasuke fucking the unconscious girl. Tayuya quickly set down the tray and shielded her eyes. "What the actual fuck?! You've been at it for like three fucking days!" She shouted. Sasuke smirked.

"Oh shut up, I'm almost done, and I _always _go for days." He proudly said, pulling out of the girl and standing up. Tayuya shook her head, hands still covering her eyes. Sasuke grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face and her body towards him. "You're not jealous, are you Tayuya?" He teased. She growled.

"Like hell I'd be jealous. Get the fuck away from me ho." She hissed, trying to pull out of his grasp. He smirked more and let go of her. He pulled on his pants and left the room.

"Is he finally done?" Tayuya looked back over at Sakura to see her awake once again.

"Yeah. Here's your breakfast." The redhead said as she took the tray over to her friend. "Do ya need anything else before I leave? It reeks like sex in here, to be expected, but still."

"Yeah, can I come to?" Sakura half joked. Tayuya felt bad. They were forcing the girl to stay just so they could have sex with her.

"Sakura…there's nothing I could say to get them to let you go…" She watched as her friend's hopeful look dropped away from her face. Tayuya bit her lip. "But…I'll try to think of something." Sakura smiled at her.

"Thanks Tayuya-chan."

* * *

A couple more days had gone by. Today was the day that Tayuya was going to make her move. She waited until nobody was around to sneak Sakura out. Tayuya had given her an outfit to wear and was sneaking her out of the hideout. "Ok, just go straight through the forest until you recognize where you are, then go straight home. Don't stop, no matter what." Sakura hugged Tayuya.

"Bye Tayuya-chan. Thank you for this." With that the pink haired ninja left through the trees. Tayuya turned and went back to the hideout.

* * *

Tayuya was walking through the halls, heading back to her room when Kidomaru and Sakon suddenly appeared in front of her. "Where'd Pinky go?" Sakon asked.

"If you're talking about Sakura I thought she was in her cell/room thing." She replied simply.

"Oh really? Then why did we just see you sneaking her into the woods?" Kidomaru asked smugly. Tayuya stared blankly at them before turning and running down the hall. They chased after her, catching her quickly. Kidomaru had hold of her arms and Sakon had her legs.

"Let go of me you fucking bastards!" She screamed, struggling as they dragged her along the hallways to Sasuke's room. When they arrived Kimimaro opened the door and the pulled her in. Sakon let go of her feet but Kidomaru still held her arms tightly.

"We could hear her screaming from down the hall." Kimimaro stated as he closed the door. She growled at them as Sasuke approached her.

"Looks like you really were jealous. I didn't mean to neglect you so much." He said, stroking her face. "But you didn't have to get rid of our toy." She tried to bite his hand.

"I'm not fucking jealous! I helped her escape because she doesn't deserve to have to have your dicks always inside her!" She growled.

"If she doesn't deserve that then I guess a little bitch like you does. I bet you regret getting rid of our toy now, don't you Tayuya?" Sasuke half growled at her. Her eyes grew wide as the realization hit her and she started to struggle again. She kicked at him but Kidomaru used his other pair of hands to restrain her legs, holding them spread apart. She tried not to blush at the awkward position she was in, especially since the area where Sasuke's dick was confined by clothing was only an inch or so away from her own area. He smirked and placed his hand on her thigh, moving it closer to her crotch.

"S-stop! I-I have an idea!" She paused and so did his hand, signaling for her to go on. "W-why don't you just get another girl? I-I promise not to help her out." She said frantically.

"That doesn't sound like that bad of an idea, to be honest." Ukon said. The guys discussed it all for a moment. Sasuke looked at her with a smirk.

"Fine. You won't let her go, or become friends with her, since you're not allowed to go near the room once they get her." He declared.

"You're not going?" She was slightly surprised. His smirk widened.

"Nope. I'll be staying here with you, since you were such a bad girl and all. Everyday that they're gone looking for a girl, I'll be fucking you as your punishment, although I'm sure you'll love it." He informed her sinisterly. Tayuya was pretty sure her stopped beating. She started struggling again, even though she knew she couldn't get out of this. Sasuke smirked and roughly rubbed his thumb across her crotch causing her to whimper. "You guys should get going. Just put her over on the bed." Kidomaru literally dropped her onto the bed and the rest of the guys walked to the door.

"We'll be back soon-ish. We would hate for you to get to have all the fun." Sakon teased, closing Sasuke's door behind him. Sasuke glanced at the door before walking toward Tayuya, who was cowering on the bed. He grabbed her chin and kissed her roughly.

"You have soft lips; I like that. I'll be right back; you'll stay right here waiting for me." With that he left. Tayuya sat on his bed, unsure of what to do.

* * *

She had been sitting there for about ten minutes before she gained enough courage to get off the bed. She walked carefully to the door, turning the handle slowly. Even though she had just opened it, she slammed it back like, leaning back against it. Sasuke was leaning against the wall across from his room, waiting to see if she would try run. He easily opened the door, making Tayuya stumbled forwards. "As crazy as it seems, I actually thought you listened. Guess I was wrong." He shoved her down onto the bed and jumped on top of her.

"Get off of me you pig fucker!" She tried to push him back as he tore her shirt from her body, tossing the pieces to the side, doing the same to her pants. Tayuya cursed herself for not going without a bra today. Sasuke roughly squeezed her fairly large breasts, causing her to cry out. He quickly shed his clothes and pulled off her panties. "Don't even dare Uchiha!" She screamed as he pinned her arms over her head and placed the tip of his member into her.

"Shut up Tayuya. You brought this upon yourself. Just enjoy you're punishment." He then pushed into her roughly and smirked as he shoved into her continuously. "I knew you wouldn't be a virgin you little whore." She growled, covering up the moan that threatened to come out.

"It's not…my fault…you fucking bastard!" She hissed. He shoved into her harder, making her cry out.

"Aw, was poor little Tayuya raped?" He taunted aggressively, pounding into her warm passage. Tayuya bit her lip, trying not to moan.

"Not…technically." She barely managed to get out the sentence, his harsh movements forcing her to shake.

"I don't think there's anything technical about rape. You either were or weren't." Sasuke replied huskily. He violently slammed into her, enjoying the tightness of her hole.

"Well I didn't…know what…Kimimaro meant…by training!" She squeezed her eyes shut, not knowing how much longer she could keep her moans down. "So I agreed…and couldn't back…out of it."

"Well, am I better?" He grinned deviously down at her, going even faster than before. She knew if she said yes it would inflate his ego way too much.

"Not…even…close." Sasuke wasn't pleased with her answer and slammed his dick into her with all of his strength. She screamed and moaned at the same time, reaching her max. He smirked down at her.

"You're such a lying little bitch." He shot his load into her, covering her inner walls with his cum. He pulled out of her and pulled her so her face was right in front of his cock. She turned her head away but he just forced her cheek to rub against it. "Clean it off."

"Never." She retorted, pursing her lips together. He rubbed it along her mouth, leaving a trail of his cum on her face.

"Oh come on. Just do what I say." He half whined.

"I'm not gonna do a thing you fucking want me to duck ass." Tayuya snapped back. She remembered what she had told Sakura. '_They can't tame me.'_ She didn't plan on letting that change.

"Then I guess I'll just have to break you." Sasuke flipped her over onto her stomach and lifted her waist up. He slowly squeezed himself into her anus, listening as she choked from the pain from her small hole being stretched. He pushed into her, grunting as her body hugged his stiff member tightly. "Damn Tayuya, this almost feels better than you're pussy."

"F-fuck you." She spat, holding onto the bed sheets tightly to try and keep herself steady. Every shove he gave made her lurch forward. She gave a small gasp-like moan as she suddenly felt two of his fingers rub against her clit. He squeezed, massaged, and twisted it as he pumped into her ass, causing her to climax with a loud moan.

"Have I broken you yet, Tayuya?" He taunted, still fucking her violently. Her face grew red with embarrassment and anger.

"You'll never make me submit so just give up dick face." She growled back aggressively. He suddenly stopped and pulled out of her. She smirked, thinking that he listened to her. She screamed as he slammed every inch of his cock into her pussy. He was ten times rougher and faster than ever before.

"I'm superior to you in every way; strength, agility, stamina. I'll force you to submit to me no matter what." He growled huskily as he pounded her as hard as he possibly could. He listened to her screams and moans, stimulated by her noises.

"S-s-stop! Y-you're going to b-break something!" Tayuya screamed, gripping the sheets tighter. She couldn't help herself and came, shuddering with unwanted pleasure.

"The only thing I plan on breaking is your will to defy me." He grunted, spewing another load into her warm pussy. He pulled out of her once again and let her fall to the mattress gasping. He turned her over on her back and got up from the bed. He pulled on a pair of boxers and walked toward the door. "Lucky for you, our little workout got me hungry. You can rest while I'm gone and I'll bring you back something. You'll need your strength." He left, locking the door behind him. She was gasping for air, slipping in and out of consciousness before everything finally went black.

* * *

Sakon/Ukon, Kidomaru, Jirobo, and Kimimaro were wondering around, looking for their new toy. They saw a blonde girl walking down the road with a basket of flowers and immediately chose her. Sakon walked over to her. "Hey gorgeous, what's your name?"

"Uh…I'm Ino. Who are you?" She asked, unsure of the freak standing in front of her.

"Oh, I'm Sakon. Well, Ino, I know you please us so I'm hoping you'll also please Uchiha." He said, half to himself. Her jaw dropped.

"Y-you mean…Sasuke-kun?" She was surprised, but not as surprised as she was when three more guys showed up.

"Bingo." Kidomaru said, knocking her out.

* * *

Tayuya regained her consciousness not much longer after Sasuke had returned. He was sitting next to her on his bed, a plate of food in his lap. She sat up and scooted as far from him as she could get. He handed her a piece of bread. "Eat it. I can't break you if you're passed out from starvation." She slowly took it from him, eating slowly.

"Yeah I'm sure one piece of fucking bread will keep that from happening." She snorted. He reached over and pinched her nipple roughly. She squealed in pain and he let go. "Ow! What the hell?!"

"I'll get you trained, _very _soon." He replied simply, handing her a slice of an apple. He set down the plate as she finished chewing. "So…have I broken you yet?"

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?"

"Not even sort of."

"Then no." He took off his boxers and pinned her to the wall.

"Well then how could I fix that? Should I bite down on and tease your clit and never let go until you finally give in? Should I pinch and twist your nipples until there's been enough stimulation for your milk to run, then suck you dry, giving you enough painful pleasure for you to lose your will to fight me?" He paused, enjoying the uncomfortable expression Tayuya had from imagining it all. "Maybe I should just cum all over you, squirting some in your eye, some in you mouth, all over. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Not in the least." She felt like she was going to be sick from the mental images he was painting for her.

"Then wouldn't it just be easier for you to give up and do what I want you to do?" Sasuke put his face centimeters from hers. He could still see defiance in her eyes and he so badly wanted to demolish it. She let out a long sigh and moved her mouth down to kiss his shoulder. His smirk was wiped from his face as he felt an incredibly sharp pain jolt through his shoulder from where she sunk her teeth into his skin. He pinched her nipple again, making her release her grip, and grabbed her hair, slamming her head into the wall.

"I don't plan on being easy for you shit face." She hissed icily. He growled and shoved her back onto the bed. He went through a drawer and pulled out ninja wire, the thick kind that nobody can get out of. He walked back towards her, his expression hard and serious. Little to say, Tayuya regretted biting him. He tied her wrist together then bound them to the mattress over her head.

"Should we start with option one then?" He growled huskily, his rage still evident in everything he did and said.

* * *

**Yay chapter one down! Sorry for any typos but i do that a lot... Dont forget to review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated.. :P **

* * *

It had been about three hours since they started. Sasuke finally gave up on his first approach after Tayuya had reached her 26th orgasm. He was still frustrated and angry. "Have I broken you now?" he growled.

"N-no..." she replied. She had to admit, her will was deteriorating quickly and she was almost about to crack. He growled again.

"Fine… We'll just keep going then." he started pinching and twisting her nipples, listening as she cried out in pain.

* * *

Sasuke was getting close to actually making milk flow out of her breasts. He was actually getting kind of excited, and sickeningly proud of himself for doing all of this to her. She couldn't take it anymore. It was hurting her so much, and she does not deal well with pain surprisingly. "_Stop_! Stop...I-I give up!" his hands left her breasts immediately and a smirk plastered itself against his face.

"Oh really? This is all it took to break you?" he teased, stroking her face.

"Shut up! It fucking hurt too much..." she whined, trying to shake his hand from her face. He rolled his eyes.

"It was just a little pain. You're such a baby." he smirked down at the pout on her face. He had the feeling that she didn't know she was doing it, which made him enjoy it even more. "Are you gonna be good so I can untie you?"

"Yes..." she sighed in defeat. He smirked and untied her. She had dark marks on her skin from the wire. He kissed the marks, making her wince.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to hurt you." she glared at him but refrained from pulling her arms away.

"Liar! You meant to do that." he shook his head.

"No, that was actually an accident. Everything else was on purpose though." he trailed his hands down along her sides, running his finger over her stomach and down to caress her thighs. He could feel her body tense up and he looked into her eyes. She was obviously on the verge of sleep. "Look, you're not going to last much longer, but I still have a lot of energy. You can go to sleep at any time but I'll be fucking you the entire time. Just thought I would warn you." she groaned and he replaced his stiff erection back into her body.

* * *

Kidomaru was carrying the knocked out Ino over his shoulder. It was getting pretty dark out so they decided to stop. Sakon started a fire as they all sat on the ground. Kidomaru dropped the girl on the ground. "How do you think it's going back at base?" Kimimaro snorted, making the others look at him.

"I can almost promise you that Sasuke is having problems. Tayuya isn't the kind to...give in to this kind of thing easily."

"And how would you know?" Ukon asked quizzically. Kimimaro shrugged.

"I was her first. No, I didn't rape her. I tricked her into it." he explained. Sakon laughed.

"You lucky bastard, I've been trying to get her into bed for years!" he looked back at the fire.

"Do you think we should give him another day before we go back? I mean, we are making him go last with this whore." Jirobo stated. They all thought for a moment.

"What would we do until then?" Ukon asked. Kidomaru smiled.

"Have some fun, early on." The others caught on and laughed a little before going to sleep around the fire.

* * *

"Kabuto...where the hell is everyone?!" Orochimaru asked the gray haired man. He shrugged.

"I have absolutely no idea, Lord Orochimaru. I haven't even heard Tayuya since this morning." Kabuto replied. Orochimaru sat, thinking about the situation.

"Well, a guess that's a plus...let's just leave it alone for a while." Kabuto smiled.

"Fantastic idea,"

* * *

Sasuke continued to shove into the unconscious Tayuya. She had passed out an hour or so previously. He looked down at her mostly peaceful face. His eyes rested on her lips… those incredibly soft lips. He loved them. He put his head down and ran his tongue along the pink flesh. Oh how he loved the feeling of her lips. He pressed his own into them, enjoying their coolness. He ran his tongue along them once more before pulling back. His hips continued to rock into hers. "Why can't you be this easy when you're awake?"

* * *

Tayuya woke up slowly, looking around her. There was no sign of the guy that had fucked her into unconsciousness and who knows how much longer after that. She sat up on the bed, watching as the door opened. Sasuke walked back into the room. He smirked when he saw her awake. "Good, you're up! I brought you some food." he handed her the plate he had brought with him. She took it and started eating.

"Um...thanks...I guess..." she mumbled. He sat down next to her, removing his pants.

"Well you have to have _some _energy." he said, scooting closer to her. She looked at him warily through the corner of her eye. He ran his tongue up from her collarbone to her jaw-line. She tried not to notice it, continuing to eat and finish her food. He sucked on her skin, taking the plate from her hands and pushing her back against the wall. He looked back at her lips, digging his into them. He slid his tongue slowly into her mouth. She did her best not to bite down on his tongue, even though she wanted to really badly.

"Okay, enough rest. Let's get going again." He spread her legs apart and placed himself inside her, placing his hands on either side of her head against the wall. She let out small moans as he pushed into her warm, tight little hole. He inwardly smirked as he realized that he had won the battle of making her submit to him.


End file.
